Such a droplet separator pack is known. Such a pack includes a plurality of elongate lamella droplet separator profiles arranged parallel to one another that are connected by means of end walls extending perpendicularly to the profiles so that a corresponding pack results. The lamella droplet separator profiles themselves are curved in cross-section so that a gas stream passing the droplet separator pack (the spaces between the individual profiles) is deflected on its flow path whereby the droplets entrained in the gas stream are separated at the profiles. Such lamella droplet separator profiles are known.
Such droplet separator packs are mounted against one another in order to cover corresponding flow channels, for instance in flue gas desulphurization installations. In this case, the respective end walls are used for the installation of the packs on corresponding support structures or at adjacent droplet separator packs. For example, the end wall arranged at the edge of the flow channel is supported at a support structure while the end wall pointing to the middle of the flow path is connected to the end wall of an adjacent droplet separator pack or is also supported on a support structure. Such an installation is known.
Furthermore, it is known to manufacture such droplet separator packs by welding the individual lamella droplet separator profiles to continuous end walls extending perpendicularly to the profiles. The packs provided with the end walls are transported in this condition to the place of installation and are mounted there, i.e. are fixed at the corresponding support structures or at other droplet separator packs.
It is known to design such droplet separator packs for horizontally arranged droplet separators (so-called flat separators) or for roof-shaped or V-shaped droplet separators. With the droplet separator packs for flat separators the end walls extend perpendicularly to the lamella droplet separator profiles while they define with the profiles an angle deviating from 90° with roof-shaped or V-shaped separators. For example, with a roof-shaped separator two adjacent droplet separator packs with opposite inclination form a separator wherein the two adjacent end walls of the two packs are fixed at one another while the respective other end walls are supported on or at support structures. With a V-shaped separator a corresponding construction is used wherein here the packs are inclined in a V-shaped manner. Corresponding constructions are present with a flat separator wherein in this case the profiles extend horizontally.
Such droplet separator packs consisting of a plurality of individual separator profiles that are connected through end walls have certain disadvantages with respect to their transport since they require a lot of space.